Saphira Bjartskular
Saphira, despite just becoming a Light Warrior, can still be hot headed and sometimes butts heads with Lumera. She can be quick to anger due to her firey nature. SHe will challenge Lumera to try and best her but this isn't due to any form of usurpation. Despite clashing horns with Lumera, Saphi is fiercely loyal to her and threatens to kick anyone's ass who so much as looks at her the wrong way. She is in control of her Fire and is currently trying to master her Light element. Yet she is still totally one with her element (something needed for enlightening). She is an artificial Light dragon, since she was made a Light warrior, but still holds the title with pride. She started her training after the battle against the shade and has been growing strong ever since! Don't mess with her because She'll burn you. Disclaimer: Saphira belongs to Christopher Paolini and the Inheritance series. She does not belong to anyone else, she merely plays a role in Chronicles of Light. She does not play the role as an OC Character of any kind. Physical Description Saphira is a middle aged, female, Alagaesian Dragon whom is blue in color. She has a blunt edged snout, elegant neck, short legs, and a small stature (all of which are characteristics of her species of dragon). On her head she has two simple traditional horns which stick out backwards and curve upwards. On her cheeks she has two small spikes which stick out backwards and curve downwards. Starting from the middle of Saphira's head is a crest of feathers which travels down her neck and stops before her necklace. She has a pair of large feathered wings which also posses membrane between the feathers, this allows Saphira's wings to posses large spikes which stick out of the wings. Along Saphira's tail are medium sized white spikes that run from her the start of her tail to the end of her tail. The tip of Saphira's tail is covered in fluffy feathers and actually has small hidden spikes within the feathers to add damage. Elemental Abilities Since Saphira is an Alagaesian Dragon her natural element is fire. The fact that she is a Light Warrior opens her up to even more possibilities with her fire element allowing her to become more in tune with her element and mastering it to a level unheard of.....some may even say she is 'One with her element'. Another aspect of being a Light Warrior means that she can also learn new elements and try new abilities. Her fire abilities are also infused with Light energy. ''Light Fire: ''Being a Light Warrior of Fire means that Saphira's regular fire breath is infused with light magic. Her fire breath is now 'Enlightened' which adds power to its properties. Thus her fire is hotter and brighter than usual. This makes it effective against dragons whom are effected by Light and Fire. This is the most effective ability Saphira has and has been 100% mastered. ''Comet Dash: ''Saphira engulfs herself in brilliantly hot flames infused with Light properties and rushes forward at her enemies like a blazing meteor. When she collides with her enemy she knocks them back with full force and sets them on fire literally cooking them. ''Fire Blast: ''Saphira charges up a powerful fiery ball of flames that which is then spat at the enemy. The longer the blast is the charge the more solid the flames become, until it forms into a fireball which explodes upon contact with anything solid. ''Flaming Fangs: ''Saphira Personality Bio Gallery Category:Team Light Category:Characters Category:Light Warriors